Forget It
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: After an accident on a mission Hunter is unable to lead the team. Meanwhile Parvo and Groomer escape and plan on swapping two rare artifacts.
1. Perfect Night

Chapter 1: Perfect night

It was a wonderful night at Road Rover HQ. All was calm and peaceful, and outside on the beach were Hunter and Colleen both under a tree close together listening and watching the current of the ocean. They both have been dating for almost six months already and overtime their love for each other has grown. It seemed that nothing could ever break them apart. They both looked at each other and kissed passionately. They broke apart and Hunter spoke, "Colleen."

"Huntie," Colleen said.

They both have another kiss that lasted longer but had to break apart when they needed air. They just stared into each other eyes. Colleen spoke, "Huntie I was wondering what you have planned for are six month anniversary?"

"Hunter smiled, "it's a surprise and I promise it will be a night you'll never forget."

Colleen smile she knew that Hunter's surprises were always great.

"Colleen your so beautiful in every way," Hunter said.

"your Handsome yourself Huntie," Colleen said.

Hunter spoke, "Colleen lets go inside I'm feeling tired."

"So do I," Colleen said.

Together then both walked back inside and headed for their rooms. Once they got there they both shared one last kiss. Once they broke apart they said their goodnights and went into their rooms.

Axel had just seen the scene unfold and was happy for both of them. He wanted to talk to both of them and find out how things were. So he went up to Colleen's door and knocked. A few seconds he heard her say come in.

Colleen saw Axel enter, "Hello Axel."

"Hi Colleen I was wondering if I could talk to you," Axel said.

"Sure what about?" Colleen asked as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

Axel sat on a nearby chair, "I was just wondering how things between you and Hunter are going."

Colleen smiled, "It's been abso-bloomin-lutely wonderful. He has been the greatest to me ever since that night we admitted are love for each other."

Axel smiled, "I'm glad you were able to find Happiness on that day."

"Thank you," Colleen said, "and thank you for talking to me on that day about it."

Axel remembered that day, "No problem Colleen. Does he have something special planned for your six months of being together?"

"No he said it's a surprise, and I know his surprises are wonderful," Colleen said.

"That's really nice. Am going to go goodnight," Axel said getting up.

"Night Axel," Colleen said.

Axel left Colleen's room, he was really happy that Colleen found someone. He decided to ask Hunter how things are going, so he walked to Hunters room.

Hunter had just gotten dressed after his shower. He walked over to his dresser, opened it and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and saw the beautiful diamond ring in it. It had a white gold band with a blue diamond set on top. He then started to remember all the fond memories he and Colleen shared through all these months. _'Just a few more days,' _Hunter thought. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a knock on his door. He said come and in came Axel. "Hey Axel."

"Hey Hunter can we talk?" Axel asked.

"Sure," Hunter said sitting on a nearby chair.

Axel sat on the end of Hunter's bed, "I just wanted to ask how things going between you and Colleen."

Hunter smiled, "it's as wonderful as it could get."

Axel smiled, "that well."

"Yes, ever since that day we admitted our love it has been nothing but happiness between the two of us," Hunter said. "I even have the song we both sang to that night."

"You do," Axel said.

Hunter stood up and went to where his CDs were and pulled a specific on out. And handed it to Axel.

Axel looked at it and it said, 'The day I fall in Love' by James Ingram on it. And it also had a date written on it, "What does this date mean?"

"That's the day we both declared our love for each other. Whenever I look at that date I always remember that night." Hunter explained

Axel handed back Hunter's CD, "that's wonderful. So what do you have planned for your six months?" Axel said.

Hunter put the CD back, "I'm not going to say but I can tell you that it's going to be a night she'll never forget."

"That's wonderful, well goodnight," Axel said getting up and walking to the door.

"Night," Hunter said. Axel left the room and Hunter started mentally going over what he was going to do in a few days. When he finished he turned off the lights and went to bed and was asleep in minutes dreaming of the good times he had with Colleen. And little did they know that they would be called in again and one of their own would be out for it.

**_A/N: i hope you like. ch. 2 will be up soon._**


	2. Perfect Day

Chapter 2: Perfect Day

It was a new day at Road Rover HQ. Hunter woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He got out and made his bed, he then took a shower and got dressed and walked out of his room. He bumped into Colleen when he closed his door, "morning Colleen."

"Morning Huntie," Colleen said as they had a quick kiss. They both walked hand in hand to have breakfast. They were the only ones in the room at the moment. Hunter pulled out a couple boxes of cereal, while Colleen pulled out the milk, bowls and spoons. Hunter poured himself a bowl of Cheerios with a glass of milk. And Colleen poured herself a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and a glass of orange juice. They sat down and started eating. They both held each other's hands during it both enjoying just being together. Soon everyone came in and fixed their breakfast and started to eat. Soon after they ate they went to do their choirs; after they were done they went to do their own thing. Axel watched Axel, Exile, and Blitz went to the rec room to take turns playing pool against each other, Hunter and Colleen went for a walk on the beach, and shag went to take a nap. Today was shaping up to be a perfect day.

**Somewhere in Texas**

Parvo and Groomer sat in the back of a prison bus being transferred to a newly maximum-security prison since the one they were at wasn't that well secured enough. They were the only two on the bus and they were traveling through a barren like road. There were only three other people a driver and two men with shotguns. Parvo has been furious since the rovers foiled his plans before and was planning ways to get out. He whispered, "Groomer do you have a plan on getting out?"

Groomer whispered back, "Yes but I'll need a distraction." As on cue the bus jerked and came to a stop. The driver and one guard left the bus. It appeared they had a flat tire. This was the distraction they needed. They had to move without getting attention from the remaining guard. A load noise came outside and the guard turned his head. Parvo took this chance and charged the guard. The guard was caught off guard and Parvo took him out and grabbed the keys to unlock himself and Groomer. Parvo picked up the shotgun while Groomer picked up the knocked out guard. She spoke, "What now General?"

Parvo spoke, "they haven't notice us so when they get finished fixing what needed to be fixing you throw him out and we'll take the base and get to a hideout."

Groomer grinned, "good plan General." They waited for a few minutes and when they heard footsteps coming to the door Groomer throw the knocked out guard and managed to hit the two. Parvo they drove the bus, hearing the sounds of gunfire right behind them as they drove out in the horizon.

A few hours later Parvo and Groomer had settled in their new hideout. They were thinking of their new plans of evil. But they didn't have any money. Parvo spoke, "Groomer did you find anything we can get any money off of?"

Groomer was typing on a computer, "Not yet General…wait I found something." Parvo walked over to her. "According to this there are two rare artifacts if combine could fetch us a hefty price."

Parvo spoke, "Well what are they?"

"One is a Sphinx carved out of pure gold with a set spot on its forehead. And the other is a ruby that fits on the head." Groomer explained.

Parvo ginned, "Excellent, where is the Location?" Parvo asked.

Groomer kept typing, "the two items were split up I only have the location of the Sphinx its on tour and is currently displayed at a museum in Washington."

"Excellent, get the Cano Mutants ready we leave now, and this time those pesky rovers wont get in my way Hahaha…ugh…cough…hack…wheeze…LOZENGE!"

**Back at Road Rover HQ**

In the rec room Blitz Exile and Axel were taking turns playing against each other in pool. Right now Blitz was playing against Exile and Axel was watching. They were talking about various things when Axel decided to bring something up, "Hey guy what do you of Hunter and Colleen's relationship?"

Exile smiled, "I think it's a wonderful thing."

Blitz spoke, "Ja I relies that they were meant to be together."

"Blitz ever since they fell in love you been acting mature through it," Exile said.

"Ja I know after seeing it I finally saw that they belonged together then I relished everything I did in the past was wrong and I shouldn't have done any of it."

Exile smiled, "well I'm glad you finally relished it."

"Ja me too," Blitz said.

"Good for you Blitz," Axel said.

"Ja I know," Blitz said. "Your up Axel." Axel got up and took the stick from Blitz since he lost. They continued chatting about various things.

Hunter and Colleen were both on the beach listening to the currents of the ocean both were sitting down close to each other. They both kissed each other till they needed air. Colleen spoke, "Huntie you definitely know how to make someone feel special."

Hunter smiled, "what can I say I'm lucky I guess."

Colleen smiled, "and you never run out of things to do."

"I know I'm just great at that," Hunter said.

"I love you Huntie," Colleen said.

"I Love you too Colleen," Hunter said. "Colleen I would love to sing a song called 'An Everlasting Love' by Andy Gibb."

"I would love to hear it Huntie," Colleen said.

Hunter began to sing.

_I've been here all your life  
Watching your crying game  
You were the heaven in my lonely world,  
And he was your sun  
And your rain  
I was losing you before  
I ever held you tight  
Before you ever held me in your arms  
And I won't make you blue  
And maybe an everlasting love will do_

_Ah, we got an everlasting love  
So tall, so wide, so high  
Above the rumble of thunder down below  
It's your love I need,  
It's the only show  
And it's you want an everlasting dream  
Can take us anywhere are the tears of yesterday  
We killed the pain,  
We blew away the memories  
Of the tears we cried  
And an everlasting love will never die_

_Take me out of the cold, give me what I've hungered for  
If it's the pleasure of taking  
My heart that you need, then it only makes me  
Love you more  
I was yours before  
The stars were born and you were mine  
I could have saved you all the pain you knew  
And I won't make you cry  
And maybe an everlasting love can try_

"That was wonderful Huntie," Colleen said.

"Thanks Colleen," Hunter said. They were about to kiss again when they were interrupted.

"**Rovers Report To The Briefing Room!"**

Hunter sighed, "we'll picked this up later."

"I agree," Colleen said. With that they both rushed to the briefing room.


	3. Problem

Chapter 3: Problem

All of the Rovers were in the briefing room as the Master spoke, "Rovers our satellites picked up a break in at a museum in Washington. The intruders are Cano mutants so Parvo is at it again. I believe they are after a gold Sphinx that's on display. Your mission Rovers is to stop Parvo and make sure they don't escape with anything, Good luck."

Hunter turned to the others; "**Let Hit The Road Rovers!**" they all left for the hanger, boarded the Sonic rover and were off.

**Meanwhile**

Parvo, Groomer, and the Cano mutants infiltrated the museum undetected. They had taken out some of the security that was there and were currently searching for the Sphinx.

"General what now?" Groomer said.

"Have the Cano mutants search around and take out anyone who gets in their way," Parvo said.

Groomer nodded and sent the Cano Mutants out on their search. They continued for a few minutes till they found a security room. They deactivated all of the security and this made their search easier.

**Back with the Rovers**

The Rovers landed and were approaching the museum and Hunter spoke, "Ok here's the plan Me, Colleen, and Axel will go through the front. Exile you, Blitz, Shag, and Muzzle go around the back if anyone finds them contact anyone everyone got it." Everyone gave a thumps up. "Alright lets move." They all split into their groups and proceeded into the building.

Hunter's group was sneaking thought the building undetected so far. And so far they didn't find anyone but they did find footprints indicting a Cano mutant. They soon found a Cano mutant and Colleen was about to take it out but hunter stopped her, "No lets follow it see if it leads to Parvo." Colleen nodded. The Cano mutant started to move and they silently followed and it soon leads them to the Sphinx that was going to be swapped.

"Ok there it is Colleen tell Exile our current location," Hunter said.

"Ok Huntie," Colleen said as see called Exile and gave him their location. "They said they're on their way."

Hunter nodded, "Good lets wait till he leaves and…" Hunter was interrupted as he saw Parvo and Groomer coming into the room.

"Ah there it is, isn't it magnificent Groomer," Parvo said.

"Yes it is General," Groomer said.

They both walked up to where it was displayed and Parvo broke the glass case surrounding it.

Hunter spoke, "we have to stop them now lets go." They ran out to the open, "Parvo drop the Sphinx."

Parvo turned and saw them, "Ah you pesky rovers…Cano mutants attack." Parvo snatched the Sphinx and started running.

By now Exile's group had arrive. Hunter charged after Parvo while the rest took care of the Cano mutants. Hunter was in front of Parvo's path, "going somewhere," Hunter said charging him.

Parvo turned and threw the Sphinx to Groomer before he was talked. She caught it and ran

Exile iced eight of them, Blitz took out five, and Shag used a net launcher and bagged twelve of them.

Axel took out nine. Colleen did a roundhouse kick taking out three of them. She then looked and saw Groomer behind a pillar she ran to her and with the yell, "**HIYA Levis!**"(Brand of jeans) she caught her off guard and she kicked the sphinx out of her hand and it went flying.

Hunter saw it, ran and caught it in time before it hit the floor.

Colleen finished Groomer by judo throwing her. She looked over and saw Hunter caught the sphinx. She then saw Parvo behind him holding up a metal pipe. She yelled, "Huntie behind you!" But it was too late, Parvo struck Hunter's head and he fell to the ground motionless. "HUNTIE NO!" she watched as Parvo grabbed the sphinx and was about to strike Hunter again but Colleen got there in time to catch the pipe. The then kicked him in the gut and he flew back.

Groomer helped Parvo up and they started running. The others started pursuing but the remaining Cano mutants blocked them. They soon took them out but Parvo and Groomer escaped. They all turned and saw Colleen with Hunter in her arms.

She had tears in her eyes, "Huntie please wake up." Hunter remained motionless.

The other came over to her and Axel spoke, "Colleen what happened?"

"Parvo hit Hunter's head with a metal pipe," Colleen said.

Exile checked his pulse, "He's still alive, we need to get him back to headquarters."

Colleen wiped away her tears, "your right lets go." Axel helped Colleen pick up Hunter as they made there was back to the Sonic rover and they headed back home.

**Later**

The Rover arrived home and informed Master about what happened. he was worried about Hunter and they were soon in the med lab while Professor Hubert was checking him over. It took some time but he soon finished. He walked over to the rest of the Rovers and Master and spoke, "well the good news is that he'll live." Everyone sighed in relief. "He'll wake up soon but he'll have a really bad headache."

"Thank you Professor," Master said.

"Anytime but I might think…" he was interrupted as they hear a small moan.

They all looked as they saw Hunter moving. His eyes opened slowly and he stood up. Colleen was full of joy as she ran to him, "Huntie are you alright?"

Hunter looked around, "where am I?"

Colleen responded, "your back at headquarters."

Hunter turned and saw everyone in the room. The next thing he said shocked everyone, "who are you all?"

**_A/N: nice twist? hope you like. chapter 4 will be out soon._**


	4. Trouble

Chapter 4: Trouble

Everyone was shocked when they heard what Hunter said. The Master spoke, "Hunter don't you recognize us?"

Hunter put his hand at his head, "Hunter? Is that my name?"

The Professor spoke, "yes it is…I was afraid of this. Apparently that blow to the head must have caused this."

Master spoke, "this is bad indeed."

Hunter spoke, "you didn't answer my question, who are you all?" they all began to introduce themselves it pained them that they had to do that. This upset Colleen the most; the dog she loved doesn't remember her or the love that they shared.

Master spoke, "Everyone you all should go I need to speak with Hunter and tell him everything." The others agreed and left, Colleen was half in leaving and half on not going. She couldn't stand to see Hunter in this kind of state, and she didn't want to leave him like this. In the end she chose to leave, the others didn't see her tears as they walked out.

After they all walked out Hunter spoke, "So…Master, what is this place? What goes on here?" the Master began explaining the Rovers, the base, the background on every single member, and their roles on the team.

Hunter spoke, "So you're telling me I'm the leader of a elite fighting team?"

Master nodded, "yes you are."

Hunter put his hand on his head, "why is my head hurting?"

"On your last mission you were hit on the head with a pipe, that's what caused you not to remember anything," Master explained.

"So that's why, Master?" Hunter said.

"What is it?" Master said.

"The Collie…uh Colleen see looked like this affected her the most, do you know why?" Hunter asked.

Master had a sad face. He knew the answer but didn't tell her, "I think it's best that she told you but I don't think she's ready for that yet."

"Oh I see," Hunter said. This is one thing he wanted to know most now.

Master spoke, "do you have anymore questions?"

Hunter only nodded.

**Meanwhile**

Axel was walking to his room but before he got there he head what sounded like crying. He soon found it coming from Colleen's room. He noticed that the door was open; he walked in and found Colleen sitting at the end of her bed with her face in her hands crying into them.

"Colleen," Axel said. Colleen looked up and saw Axel, "are you alright?"

Colleen wiped away her tears, "yes it's nothing."

Axel sighed, "It's about Hunter isn't it?"

She nodded and Axel sat next to her. Colleen spoke, "I can't believe the dog I love doesn't remember a single thing." She started to cry again and she rested her head on Axel's shoulder.

Axel was caught off guard when she did that. Hunter would be good at comforting her but he had to try now. He put his hands on her back, "it's alright it'll be ok."

Colleen spoke, "he won't even remember all the good times we shared together, it hurt me a lot when he asked who we were."

Axel spoke, "it'll be alright he'll remember in time."

"But when?" Colleen asked.

"It'll take time with these cases but it'll be fine he'll remember it time you'll have to wait," Axel said. They stayed in silence and all was heard was Colleen's crying.

**Parvo's hideout**

Parvo and Groomer had arrived back at their hideout and stored the sphinx. "Groomer try and find the location of the other item," Parvo said.

Groomer went to a computer, "right on it General," Groomer said. "General problem."

Parvo walked to he, "what is it?"

"They found out that the sphinx was missing and now they have the ruby hidden," Groomer explained.

"Can you find it?" Parvo asked.

"Yes but I'll take time. But aren't you afraid that the rovers will show up?"

Parvo grinned, "After I hit that mutt leader I doubt they will. They won't stop me Hahaha…ugh…cough…hack…wheeze…LOZENGE!"

**Back with the Rovers**

It had been a few days since the accident and all of the rovers were trying to help get Hunter's memories back. They showed him pictured told him stories but nothing. They were in the rec room and had finished showing him more pictures. Hunter sighed, "I'm sorry I still can't remember anything."

Exile put his hand on his shoulder, "don't worry comrade it'll come back soon."

Hunter smiled, "thanks. I can't believe I did all that, I never thought a dog like me could be that heroic."

Blitz spoke, "Ja you're the best at what you do."

Hunter looked and saw Colleen leave, _'wonder where's she going?'_ Hunter decided to talk to Colleen alone and find out why all this affected her the most.

He stood up walked to the door, "hey where you going?" Axel asked.

Hunter turned his head, "oh I just need to think about some things." Hunter left.

**Parvo's hideout**

Groomer was trying to find the location of the ruby but it has taken a few days, and Parvo was beginning to get impatient. "Groomer anything," Parvo said.

Groomer shook her head, "not yet they hid it really well but…wait I got it."

Parvo rushed to her, "where?"

"A large warehouse outside the city, it's not on any map so that's how they kept it hidden." Groomer explained.

Parvo grinned, "Good get the Cano mutants ready we leave soon."

**Back at Road Rover HQ**

Colleen was sitting on the steps outside leading to the beach. Over the day she had gotten sadder because Hunter couldn't remember any yet. Her thoughts were interrupted as she turned and saw Hunter, "Hunter," she said.

Hunter walked to her, "what's wrong?"

Hunter sat down next to her and Colleen looked into his eyes. Normally she would she the passion and love in them, but all she saw was confusion. This is what she hated the most. She spoke, "it's nothing." She looked away.

"Something is wrong. You're the only one who is effected the most by this, why?" Hunter said.

Colleen didn't want to say anything yet but she knew she had to some time. "We're in love with each other," Colleen said.

Hunter got a shock after hearing this, "how long?"

"Almost six months," Colleen said.

Hunter sat in silence; he was in love with her but couldn't remember that, "sorry," Hunter said.

Colleen locked at him, "why?"

Hunter looked at her, "it must have bee hard knowing someone you love not remember anything that you shared with them."

"Hunter one thing, when you look in my eyes do you feel anything?" Colleen asked.

Hunter looked into her eyes, "I…I don't' know."

Colleen closed her eyes and looked down. Hunter didn't say anything, they remind in silence.

"**Rovers Report To The Briefing Room!**"

Hunter looked around, "what was that?"

Colleen stood up, "that's the Master we have to go on a mission. But because of the accident you'll have to stay here." Hunter only nodded and Colleen ran to the briefing room.

**_A/N: hope you like, ch. 5 will be out soon._**


	5. Personal

Chapter 5: Personal

The Rovers arrived as the Master spoke, "everyone as you know Hunter will not be able join you so for this mission I'm placing Colleen in command."

Colleen stood up, "I won't fail you."

Master nodded, "ok Rovers here's the situation the golden sphinx that Parvo stole was one part of two. The other part, a ruby that is design to fit on the head, will mostly likely be targeted next. It's located in a warehouse outside of Washington City. There are signs of a break in. your mission rovers is to go to the warehouse and ensure Parvo doesn't take this item, good luck."

Colleen turned to the others, "since Hunter is not here someone has to say it, **Let Hit The Road Rovers**."

They all ran out boarded the Sonic rover and left. To Colleen this was personal now.

They arrived soon and landed. When they exited they saw the guards at the gate were knocked out. This showed that Parvo was inside already. They all entered and started to search the building. The building was big filled with either metal or wooden crates. There was a set of stairs that led to catwalks. Colleen spoke, "ok we'll spilt up Axel your with me. Exile you Blitz, Shag and Muzzle. We'll search this whole place till we find them, if you do contact anyone of us." They all nodded and went they ways.

Parvo and Groomer were opening crates trying to find the ruby, "Groomer this is taking too long," Parvo said.

"There are a lot of crates general so it'll take time," Groomer said.

They kept opening till Parvo found it. "Groomer I found it."

Parvo was about to grab it when he heard a voice, "Don't Touch That Ruby Parvo!"

Parvo turned his attention to see the Rovers standing in front of them, "Ah you pesky rovers I see that mutt leader of yours isn't here."

Colleen was angered, "Parvo you will pay for hurting Huntie!"

"As if Cano mutants attack!" Parvo shouted.

The Rovers then started to fight the Cano mutants.

**Meanwhile**

Hunter was still sitting on the steps outside thinking. He tried his best but still couldn't remember anything. _'I have a good life and Colleen and I had a relationship together. Why can't I remember anything yet?'_ Hunter wanted to remember so badly to get on with his life. Hunter stood up and walked back inside. It was so empty without any in the base. Hunter then decided to go to his room. After being shown it he looked through it to try to find anything to help him remember but nothing yet. When Hunter got to his room he sat down at the end of his bed and held his head with his hands. He was stressing enough trying to remember that it made him angry. He then stood up and walked over to his CD player, playing a song might relax him. He started looking through his CDs trying to find something to play. Then something caught his eye.

A certain CD stood out from all of them. He picked it up and looked at it. The title read 'The Day I Fall in Love' by James Ingram. Then he saw a date on it.

'_What does this date mean? It must be important if I had to write it down. Wait that date is tomorrow. Maybe playing it might help.' _

Hunter played the CD and the song played. As heard the song he felt something, he didn't know what it was but it must have been important. As the song continued to play the feeling he felt grew stronger, but he still didn't know what it was. He walked backwards and bumped into his dresser. Something told him to look through it. He didn't know why but he did it anyway. He soon found a small velvet box. He opened it and found a ring inside. _'Why do I have this? Wait I have this for a purpose.'_ Then all of a sudden something came into his mind. _'Wait I recognize this song. This is the song…that me and…Colleen sang…the night…we admitted our love for each other. I remember that now. And this ring…I was going to…that's right…Colleen.'_ Hunter had tears in his eyes he remembered Colleen, and all the love they shared. He then remembered the others and everything else in his life. Everything he knew flowed back to his head. He remembered everything. Then he relished that everyone was still on a mission with that he ran out of his room and ran to where the Master was. He knocked and came in

The Master faced him, "Hunter what's wrong?"

Hunter said, "I remember."

**Back to the action**

The battle had gone on for a while now and the rover still haven't retrieved the Ruby yet. Colleen was a typhoon with the Cano mutants she was trying to get to Parvo to make him pay for what he did to Hunter. She kept getting her path blocked and she kept fighting them back.

Parvo saw Colleen wiping the floor with his Cano mutants, "that collie is getting on my nerves." He then looked above her and saw a large metal crate hanging in the air. Parvo saw the controls and used them he pressed the button and the crate began to fall.

Colleen had finished dealing with the last of the Cano mutants in her way. She looked up and saw the crate falling to her, she couldn't move and closed her eyes tight. Then she felt herself being carried. She kept her eyes shut.

"Colleen are you alright?" a familiar voice said.

Colleen opened her eyes and saw Hunter, "Hunter?" Colleen looked into his eyes and saw the same Hunter that she loved "Huntie!" she said hugging him.

Hunter returned the hug, "Don't worry Colleen I'm back."

"How did you…" Colleen said.

" I'll explain that after were done here." Hunter said. Colleen nodded. They both walked back to the battle and Hunter saw Parvo, "Parvo This End Now!!"

"HUNTER!!" the others said as they saw him.

"What! I thought I took you out you pesky mutt!" Parvo said.

"You Can Never Take Me Out, Now Lets Finish This!" Hunter and Colleen both ran to where Parvo was. The others now fought with renew strength as the sight of their leader was back. Hunter and Colleen both made it to where Parvo and Groomer was, Groomer charged as Colleen took her. Hunter went After Parvo.

Colleen fight with Groomer was easy. She kept trying to hit Colleen but missed. "**HIYA! OAK! BERCH! PALM!**"(Three types of trees) she launched a series of punches and kicks that stunned her. She then finished by judo flipping her on a wall knocking her out. She then ran to join Hunter.

Parvo kept on trying to hit Hunter but with his speed Hunter dodged them easily. Hunter grabbed one of Parvo's punches and kicked him in the gut stunning him. Colleen was now at Hunter's side. Hunter and Colleen both launched a punch to his chest, punched him in the face, and they finished by judo flipping him on the ground knocking him out. They then restrained Parvo and Groomer. They then saw that the others were finished with the Cano mutants. Hunter called the FBI and they came and took them away. And luckily the found the sphinx on Parvo and handed it over to them. They thanked the rovers and they left. Hunter came in the street rover so he and Colleen both road home together while the others took the sonic rover back.

Hunter and Colleen rode back in silence holding each other's hand both just enjoying being back together.

When they arrived home they walked into the briefing room and the Master faced them. "Good work rovers and especially you Hunter, getting just in time to help them. Thanks to you all Parvo is back in jail and the artifacts are safe thanks to you all. Your good dogs rovers good, good dogs."

Hunter turned to the others, "**To The Power Of The Pack**."

They all responded in unison, "**AAAAARRRRRHHHHHOOOOO**."

After it was over the others said welcome back to Hunter to were happy to have him back. After all that Hunter asked Colleen to come with him on the beach. They were soon there and Colleen spoke, "So Huntie how did you get your memories back?"

Hunter smile, "surprisingly it was you." Colleen seemed shocked at this. "Colleen my love for you is what brought them back. Everything we did and every moment we shared was strong enough to bring them back."

"Huntie," Colleen said hugging him.

"And Colleen this whole thing made me relished how much I love, and it made me relished I don't want to be with out you," Hunter said.

"I don't want to be without you either Huntie," Colleen said.

"I know and I made a decision," Hunter said. He then got down on one knee and pulled out the velvet box. "Colleen ever since we admitted our love for each other my time with you have been nothing but perfect. I want to be with you forever. Colleen will you marry me?" Hunter opened the box and showed her the ring.

Colleen had tears in hear eyes after hearing this, "Yes Huntie I will."

Hunter got up took out the ring and helped put it on her finger. They both hugged each other. Hunter spoke, "now if I remember…this is where we left off." Colleen smiled as their lips met for a very passionate kiss. Both knew that soon they will be together forever.

**_A/N: i hope you like this. the next one will be the wedding, reception, and honeymoon. i might put it all in one chapter or three seperate ones._**


	6. The Wedding

Chapter 6:The Wedding

After Hunter proposed they told everyone and they couldn't be any happier for them. They congratulated them and offered them their blessings. They started planning their wedding; they wanted something simple and nothing too fancy. They soon decided the location to be on the beach outside of the headquarters. And within a month and a half it was time for Hunter's and Colleen's big day. Everything was set; the beach was set up just the way they versioned it. Chairs were set; the aisle had a beautiful white carpet, the podium, where Confuse-us would perform the ceremony, had a beautiful arch above it. They did on last check to make sure everything was set. The guest arrived an hour before the wedding began. The guest consisted of the space Rovers, Olivia Peru and her dog Sport, Luka with his mother an his dog Oso and the tribal chief and other tribal men, and other friends they encountered on their missions. Soon everything was set and Hunter and Colleen went to get ready.

In Colleen's room the Master was helping Colleen get ready. Colleen wore a white dress that came below her knees, and she was also wearing a flower made headband.

The Master spoke, "Colleen you and Hunter have truly made me proud today."

Colleen faced Master, "thank you Master."

"From the beginning I had a feeling that something like this was going to happen, I could see the chemistry between you two. I hope you two live long happy lives together," Master said.

"Thank you Master," Colleen said. She finished and turned to Master. "How do I look?"

Master smiled, "You look beautiful Colleen."

Colleen smiled, "Master."

"Yes," Master said.

"Ever since we all formed you been there for us, you like a father figure to us. So I was wonder if you'll walk me down the aisle?" Colleen said.

"Colleen I'd be honored," Master said. "Ready?"

Colleen nodded, "Yes I just need my bouquet." Master presented her with a bouquet of twelve English roses. Colleen took it, "thank you Master."

"Your welcome, now if you're ready lets go," Master said offering his hand. Colleen took it and they left the room.

In Hunter's room Exile and Axel were helping Hunter get ready since he was nervous. Blitz and Shag were helping with the guests. Hunter wore a regular black tux. Hunter spoke, "thanks guys I didn't know I would be this nervous."

Exile spoke, "don't worry comrade it's common to be nervous on wedding day."

Axel spoke, "yah you have nothing to worry about."

Hunter smiled, "thanks guys oh Axel thanks again for helping out with the music for the reception." Hunter and Colleen had asked Axel to help with the music and he was going to sing a few songs for them.

Axel spoke, "no problem Hunter I'm glad I was able to help."

Hunter turned to Exile, "and Exile thanks for being my best man."

Exile spoke, "it was truly my honor comrade."

Hunter spoke, "guys thanks for being really supportive of Colleen and me through this."

Axel smiled, "no problem Hunter I had a feeling something like this would happen."

Exile spoke, "Comrade you two were meant to be together."

"Thanks guys," Hunter said. "Well I'm ready lets go." They agreed as they all left the room.

When Hunter got outside he saw all the guest seated. He walked up to the podium and saw Confuse-us. Hunter spoke, "hello Confuse-us."

Confuse-us turned his head, "Hello Hunter how you doing?"

"Wonderful," Hunter said.

"That's good to hear," Confuse-us said. "But before we start this…" Hunter took a box of cocktail weenies from Shag and gave it to him. He ate some, "all right you ready?"

Hunter nodded, "yes."

Confuse-us then motioned for Professor Hubert, he was sitting at a organ, to start playing. When the music started playing everyone looked and soon saw Colleen being escorted by the Master. Hunter looked at Colleen, _'she's so beautiful,'_ he thought. They continued till they reached the podium then Master then went to his seat. Hunter and Colleen stood in front of Confuse-us. He spoke, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today two join these two in holy matronly. These two who come from two different countries have come together to take the journey of life together. Two dogs that are destined to be together. Do you Hunter take Colleen to be your lawfully wedded Wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad times till death do you part?"

"I do," Hunter said.

Confuse-us turned to Colleen, "Do you Colleen take Hunter to be your lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad times till death do you part?"

"I do," Colleen said.

"Now the couple will exchange the rings and vows that will forever unite them as a married couple. If any here knows why these two shall not be wedded speak now or forever hold your peace," Confuse-us said. After a few minutes of silence he continued, "Hunter do you have the ring and tag?"

Hunter took the ring and tag, he said, "Colleen from this moment on I promise to love only you forever, to protect and cherish you for the rest of my life." Hunter slid a chain of a necklace around her neck, which had the ring on it. (Since she fights all thee time with her hands.) And affixed the tag on her collar.

Confuse-us turned to Colleen, "Colleen do you have the ring and tag?"

Colleen took the ring and tag, she said, "Huntie from this moment on I promise you'll be in my heart always and forever, you'll always have my love, and no one will ever take your place in my heart." Colleen slid the ring on Hunter's finger, and affixed the tag on his collar.

Confuse-us spoke, "then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride.

Hunter pulled Colleen closed and they kissed long and deep. The crowd all burst in applause.

**_A/N: i hope you all like this, only two chapters left._**


	7. The Reception

Chapter 7: The Reception

After the Ceremony was done the all proceeded into headquarters for the reception. It was decked out so beautifully; Hunter and Colleen were amassed at the sight of it. Soon after everyone was in it was time for the first dance for the new couple. Hunter and Colleen took their place on the dance floor. The musicians played the first song called 'True Companion' by Marc Cohn.

_Baby I've been searching like everybody else  
Can't say nothing different about myself  
Sometimes I'm an angel  
And sometimes I'm cruel  
And when it comes to love  
I'm just another fool  
Yes, I'll climb a mountain  
I'm gonna swim the sea  
There ain't no act of God girl  
Could keep you safe from me  
My arms are reaching out  
Out across this canyon  
I'm asking you to be my true companion  
True companion  
True companion_

As they danced the whole room disappeared around them. It was only them in their own world. They were both happy that they were finally together forever.

So don't you dare and try to walk away  
I've got my heart set on our wedding day  
I've got this vision of a girl in white  
Made my decision that it's you allright  
And when I take your hand  
I'll watch my heart set sail  
I'll take my trembling fingers  
And I'll lift up your veil  
Then I'll take you home  
And with wild abandon  
Make love to you just like a true companion  
You are my true companion  
I got a true companion  
True companion

When the years have done irreparable harm  
I can see us walking slowly arm in arm  
Just like the couple on the corner do  
'Cause girl I will always be in love with you  
And when I look in your eyes  
I'll still see that spark  
Until the shadows fall  
Until the room grows dark  
Then when I leave this Earth  
I'll be with the angels standin'  
I'll be out there waiting for my true companion  
Just for my true companion  
True companion

The whole world reappeared as they heard the sound of clapping as the song ended. They all looked over at the musicians and saw Axel walking up to them. He sat down on a stool in front of a microphone with his guitar in hand. "I would like to congratulate Hunter and Colleen and as their request they asked me to play a that they dedicated to each other. First Colleen's song to Hunter called 'I Will Always Love You' by Dolly Parton. They began playing as Axel sang.

_If I should stay  
Well, I would only be in your way  
And so Ill go, and yet I know  
That Ill think of you each step of my way  
And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
Bitter-sweet memories  
Thats all I have, and all Im taking with me  
Good-bye, oh, please dont cry  
cause we both know that Im not  
What you need  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
And I hope life, will treat you kind  
And I hope that you have all  
That you ever dreamed of  
Oh, I do wish you joy  
And I wish you happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you love  
I love you, I will always love_

I, I will always, always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you

As the song ended the whole crowd applauded. Axel spoke, "and now Hunter's song to Colleen called, 'From Here To Eternity' by Michael Peterson." They began playing again.  
_I did everything I could to get you here tonight  
Without telling you why  
Now girl if you only would, please hold out your hand  
Just close your eyes  
I've been dying to ask you one burning question  
Will you be mine?_

From here to eternity  
I'm asking you to share your life with me  
Now and forever I guarantee, I'll always stay by your side  
I promise my love to you  
I'm willing and able and ready to  
Whatever you need  
I am here for you, and I'll always be  
From here to eternity

I saved a year for this ring  
I can't wait to see  
How it looks on your hand  
I'll give you everything that one woman needs  
From a one woman man  
I'll be strong I'll be tender a man of my word  
I will be yours.

From here to eternity  
I'm asking you to share your life with me  
Now and forever I guarantee, I'll always stay by your side  
I promise my love to you  
I'm willing and able and ready to  
Whatever you need  
I am here for you, and I'll always be  
From here to eternity

The whole crowd applaued again. They continued to play more music. Hunter and Colleen were dancing when Blitz tapped Hunter on his shoulder. Hunter turned. Blitz spoke, "may I."

"Go ahead buddy," Hunter said stepping aside.

Blitz and Colleen began dancing and Blitz spoke, "Colleen congradulation with Hunter, I wish you both happiness in your years together."

Colleen smiled, "Thank you Blitz I'm sure we will.

"I'm glad you both are together." Blitz said.

"Thank you, I'm sure your find someone for yourself one day," Colleen said.

They continued dancing till Master tapped Blitz on his shoulder, "May I." Blitz steeped aside and Master began dancing with Colleen. "Colleen you and Hunter have truly made me proud today."

"Thank you Master," Colleen said. They continued dancing till the food was done. After everyone ate the cake was rolled out. It was a beautiful white cake with some flowers mad of icing and an American flag on one side and a Union Jack on the other. Soon after it was cut and finished it was time for the last Dance. It was called 'Last Dance' by Donna Summer. Everyone were on the dance floor as the song began.

_Last dance for love  
Yes, it's my last chance  
For romance tonight_

I need you by me  
Beside me, to guide me  
To hold me, to scold me  
'Cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad

So let's dance the last dance  
Let's dance the last dance  
Let's dance this last dance tonight

Last dance  
Last dance for love  
Yes, it's my last chance  
For romance tonight

I need you by me  
Beside me, to guide me  
To hold me, to scold me  
'Cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad

So let's dance the last dance  
Let's dance the last dance  
Let's dance this last dance tonight

break

I need you by me  
Beside me, to guide me  
To hold me, to scold me  
'Cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad

So let's dance the last dance  
Let's dance the last dance  
Let's dance this last dance tonight

**A/N: i hope you like, this is my first thing for a wedding so i did my best. the last one will be up soon.**


	8. The Honeymoon

Chapter 8: The Honeymoon

Shortly after the reception Hunter and Colleen left for their Honey, which they planned on having on Hawaii. Hunter had booked a weeklong stay at the Royal Hawaiian Hotel. They left in the Sonic Rover and soon arrived at the airport. They got their luggage and called a taxi, and they were soon in front of their Hotel. "Huntie this is so beautiful thanks for reserving a lovely hotel for our honeymoon," Colleen said.

Hunter pulled her close and they walked in and Hunter confirmed their reservation and they got their key and headed to the top floor. When the got to their room they went inside and gasped at the sight of it. The room it self was huge, it had a large bed, a big balcony with a couple of fold out chairs and insect repellent candles, the bathroom was huge with a big shower a big tub and hot tub.

"Huntie this is so beautiful," Colleen said.

"I know it is, and this is just the beginning," Hunter said.

They both took turns in the bathroom taking off their wedding clothes and putting on some combatable clothes. After they finished they decided to go for a walk on the beach. The whole scene was beautiful as they walked on the sand.

"Huntie this is so lovely," Colleen said.

Hunter pulled her close, "I know it is and the best thing is that I get to see it with you." Colleen smiled at that remark and they both kissed. They spent a few more hours on the beach till they decided to go back to the hotel for diner. They called room service and ordered two steaks, one medium and the other medium rare. They both had root bear to drink. When their dinner arrived they took it out to the balcony. They lit the candle and ate. They enjoyed the beautiful scenery as they ate. When they finished they cleaned up and decided to go to the beach and watch the sunset. They stood ohn the beach as they saw the sun set, both loved how the sky changed colors. When it fully set they headed for their hotel, but before they got their they got two cherry limeade ice cream cones. They soon got back to the hotel but before they entered Hunter carried Colleen bridal style into the room and set her down on the bed. They both then got ready for bed.

Hunter spoke, "Colleen before we go to bed how about we both sing a song to each other."

Colleen smiled, "I like the sound of that Huntie."

"Ok the I song I'm going to sing is called 'Having You Near Me' by Air Supply. Hunter turned on his stereo and began singing.

_came to you and never asked to much_

_Wondering what you would say_

_Hoping you'd understand_

_It's not a role I usually play_

_Don't speak too much of what's been going on_

_The past is over and gone_

_Give me your troubled mind_

_You know it's due_

_I can do so much for you_

_I want you_

_Having you near me_

_Holding you near me_

_I want you to stay and never go away_

_It's so right, having you near me_

_Holding you near me_

_I'll love you tonight, it feels so right_

_Feels so right_

_You're brave to say that you'll get lost in love_

_But you've opened your heart to me_

_Underneath all you feel_

_You know how deep our love could be_

_Tonight we'll touch until it's time to go_

_Then I'm leaving it up to you_

_Even a fool would know_

_That I'm not through_

_I can do so much for you_

_I want you_

_Having you near me_

_Holding you near me_

_I want you to stay and never go away_

It's so right, having you near me

_Holding you near me_

_I'll love you tonight, it feels so right_

_Feels so right_

Hunter finished and Colleen spoke, "Huntie that was beautiful the one I'm singing is called 'All Of My Life' by Stephen Bishop. Colleen began singing.

_Time...  
I've been passing time watching trains go by  
All of my life...  
Lying on the sand, watching seabirds fly  
Wishing there would be  
Someone waiting home for me..._

Something's telling me it might be you  
It's telling me it might be you...  
All of my life...

Looking back  
as lovers go walking past...  
All of my life  
Wondering how they met and what makes it last  
If I found the place  
Would I recognize the face?

Something's telling me it might be you  
Yeah, it's telling me it might be you

So many quiet walks to take  
So many dreams to wake  
And we've so much love to make

I think we're gonna need some time  
Maybe all we need is time...  
And it's telling me it might be you  
All of my life...

I've been saving love songs and lullabies  
And there's so much more  
No one's ever heard before...

Something's telling me it might be you  
Yeah, it's telling me it must be you  
And I'm feeling it'll just be you  
All of my life...

It's you...  
It's you...  
I've been waiting for  
all of my life...

Maybe it's you...  
Maybe it's you...  
I've been waiting for  
all of my life...

Maybe it's you...  
Maybe it's you...  
I've been waiting for  
all of my life...

She finished the song and Hunter spoke, "Colleen that was beautiful."

"Thank you Huntie," Colleen said. They kissed one last time for the night, when they broke apart they headed for the bed. They both got in and laid down. They were both holding each other.

"Goodnight Colleen," Hunter said.

"Goodnight Huntie," Colleen said.

They were asleep in moments in each others arms, both dreaming about their futures together.

END

**_A/N: Hope you all like, this was my first time doing a honeymoon scene so i tried. My next story will be out soon._**


End file.
